High School Life for a True Soldier
by Reoken
Summary: Cloud transfers to a new high school after being in a military school for a long time. He is colded hearted and lost the will to live, because the lost of his girlfriend. Can someone help him. CXT
1. Chapter 1

High School Life for a True Soldier

by Reoken

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy or its characters

It was a bright and sunny day. A great day to start your new school. It wasn't the case for

one perticular high school student, who lost his girlfriend a year ago. Dark and cloudy days is what

suited him and the angst in his heart has yet to heal. The high school student was deep in thoughts,

like he always was.

"Damn, I don't feel like going to school today, this is so pointless", Cloud thought to himself.

It was a year ago his girlfriend was killed in a car accident, while he was at Mako Military

School. He hated himself for not being able to be there for her. He even considered commiting

suicide to ease the pain he was feeling.

As he approached his new school, Cloud noticed that two high school student was fighting.

The fight, however was completely one sided as the long-silver haired student with piercing eyes won

without much effort.

"You are as pathetic as you look, i thought you would know how to fight at least alittle", the

silver-haired student, shouted. " If you gonna talk shit, then back it up next time", as the student

walked away.

"DAMNIT, why can't i beat him", the other student, who lost, yelled out.

"Its, because your're weak and don't know anything about fighting other than using brute

force", Cloud, replied discreetly.

The student got off the ground and glared at Cloud. He always considered himself strong.

He has bulking muscles, a metal hand, and an attitude you got to respect. He was also the

captain of the wrestling club crying out loud. To see a student he never seen before, make a

comment like that, just simply pissed him off.

"Oh, so Mr. Spikey head over hear think he knows a thing or two about fighting", the bulky

student yelled. " I'll kick your ass and teach you a thing or two you puny little twerp".

The pissed student threw a hard right at Cloud, however all was in vain, as Cloud simply

avoided the attack and kick the student in the stomach. The impact of the hit can be heard

throughout the school, and the bulky student fell to his knees, gasping for air.

There was an few minutes of silence, until the student got back up.

" Its time for me to go to my first class, i don't have time to waste with you", Cloud broke the

silence." As Cloud slowly headed to school's front door, the hurting student snaped his fingers to

get Clouds attention.

" This ain't over you hear, i'll show you what i'm really about , and by the way, the names

Barret and don't you forget it"the hulking figured finally replied.

Cloud simply glared at him for a moment then walked into the school. Barret dusted

himself off and likewise walked into school.

Cloud's first class was math, a subject he was very good at. As he glanced the classroom

he noticed that their was quite a few people in the classroom. Most of them staring at him. He

simply ignored them and sat on an empty desk, as the class was about to begin.

"Class, we have a new student today", the teacher announced to the class." He just

transfered from Mako Military School, why dont you come over and introduce yourself."

Cloud groaned, got up and walked to the front of the class. He noticed that alot of

girls was giggling and blushed when he looked at their direction.

"Um, My name is Cloud Strife, as the teacher mentioned i'm from a military school, nice

to meet you all", after his short introduction, Cloud walked back to his seat.

Cloud felt someone was glaring at him. Cloud shifted his head to the right and what a

suprise, it was the foul-mouthed Barret. Cloud blew him off, and focused for today's lesson. As first

period comes to a close, Cloud noticed two girls walking up to him.

"My name is Tifa and my friend here is Yuffie, nice to meet you",the two girls smiled

"What do you want."

Cloud coldly looked at the girls.

"Well I thought i would start a confersation with you, you know, you look alittle lonely

and i figured you could use a few friends." Tifa replied

"Not interested"

Cloud stood up from his chair and walked out the door. He started to think to himself, how

annoying his day has been, then started to think about his dead girlfriend, Aeris.

"I wish you were still here", he thought to himself and walked to his next class, which

is history.

As Cloud sat down, a familar figure sat next to him. It was obvious to him who it was,

with the long brown hair and body that is well endowed. He was wondering why this girl is being

so persistent to talk to him.

"Hi, again"

"Since you wasn't in the mood to talk earlier, I thought you might want to talk

to me now" Tifa said

Cloud simply smiled and thought what he should say.

"Alright, but we can talk at lunch, ok?"

"I want to pay attention to the class"

Tifa's face lit up and gave Cloud a welcoming nod.

Cloud thought to himself again and came to a conclusion that this was going to be

a very long day.

To be continued...

Personal Note------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fanfic, so please be alittle gentle with the reviews.

If you have an advice i will try my best to note it.

Although I have a good idea how im going to shape the fanfic, i welcome some new

ideas as well.


	2. Chapter 2

High School Life for a True Soldier--------chapter 2

by Reoken

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy or its characters

The bell rang, it was time for lunch. Cloud grabbed his backpack and headed to the

door. As he walked out of the class, he saw a familiar face, someone he hasn't seen since,

he left Mako Military School.

"Zack..."Cloud whispered.

As Zack turned around he noticed his long time rival and friend. He slowly walked up

to Cloud.

"Whats up Cloud, I didn't expect to see you here"

"Zack, its been awhile",Cloud replied back.

The long-time friends continued their confersation until it was interrupted by Tifa. Tifa

swung her arms around Cloud and looked at him.

"So, what are you guys talking about", Tifa asked curiously

"What are you doing", Cloud looking at his arm

Tifa didn't realize that she was holding unto Cloud, and started to blush.

"Um, sorry, hehe"

Zack started to laugh and Cloud started to blush.

" I didn't know you already got yourself a girlfriend", Zack finally broke the silence.

"Its not like that."

"We just met awhile ago."

Zack looked at Tifa and smiled

"Would you mind giving me like 10 minutes to talk to Cloud alone?"

"Um sure, i'll be next to the large tree, next to the well." Tifa replied

After Tifa left, without saying another word Zack pointed the direction to walk to. He

had a rather concerned face on him. As the approached the location Zack pointed at, Zack turned

around and stared at Cloud.

"Cloud there are some things you may want to know about this school, and most of all it is

imperative that you make a decision right away."

Cloud looked up to his friend, he had alittle confused look on him. Its rare for Zack to be so straight

foward and to be very serious, unless there was trouble.

"What do I need to know", Cloud spoke with a soft tone.

" There is four factions in this school; the Turks, the Soldiers, the Avalanche, and the Independent."

"The Turks handle the politics within the school, the Soldiers recruit the strongest fighters within the

school and train them to enter the annual school fighting tournament, The Avalanche is a rival group that

seeks to enter the tournament, but fail to do so, because the Soldiers outclass them in every area, and finally

the Independent, which is bunch of guys that want no involvment with any of the factions, however they consist

of either very powerful people where they can fend for themselves or bunch of weaklings that have no business

being in any of the factions."

As Zack continued his story, Cloud just sat down and listened quietly.

" First let me explain the Turks, Its leader is Rufus the student president, and have two b-class fighters."

"Reno and Rude is their name, anyways they don't involve themselves in tournaments, however they

practically run the school and send the Soldiers out on missions time to time."

" The Soldiers, is the faction that i'm currently in, our leader is Sephiroth, he is a S+ class fighter, and

not to make fun of you or anything, Cloud, but you are no match for him, I know your skill better than anyone here

and your skill is alittle above mine. That makes you A- class and a highly sought out fighter, by both the Soldiers

and the Avalanche."

Cloud didn't like the situation, all he wanted was a fresh start and didn't want to be bothered, and now he

has to worry about factions and politics, in a high school no less.

" I don't care about either factions nor entering any foolish tournaments, leave me out of it , Zack."

" You are already involved i'm afraid, Sephiroth have taken notice to your skills and will sought you

out himself and as for the girl you been talking to, she happens to be the adopted sister of the leader of the

Avalanche, Barret Wallace.

To be Continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took awhile to update, but I don't have much time to write with my job and all

I should be able to write an update every few weeks or so.

Thanks for the great reviews and if you have an ideas you wanna give me please send them.


	3. Chapter 3

High School Life For a True Soldier----------Chapter 3

by Reoken

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy or its characters

"As you can see there is no point in trying to avoid this problem, Cloud"

"To avoid any confrontations, i suggest you join us", Zack told Cloud.

The sky around the school started to darken as if it can understand Cloud's

inner turmoil. As the lunch time comes close to ending it starts to rain and all Cloud managed to

do is glare at his friend.

Without saying another word, Zack walked back to the school entrance, leaving Cloud

to ponder what his next move is to be. As Cloud focuses back to reality, he notices a familiar figure.

"You never came, whats the deal", Tifa shouted.

"The deal is why are you trying to recruit me to Avalanche."

" I have no interests in joining any group and I wish everyone would leave me alone", Cloud replied

Tifa was shocked by Cloud's comment, she had no intentions to recuit Cloud over to the

Avalanche, however one could easily assume that was case, because of her ties to the group.

" It's not like that Cloud, i had no in..."

"Shut up and leave me alone," Cloud retaliated

The misunderstanding hurt Tifa and brought tears to her eyes. She felt as though her heart has stop

beating.

"All these years and I thought you would recognize me, but you couldn't even do that."

"I will hate you forever, for forgetting Nibelheim and our promise", Tifa cried

Tifa dashed toward the entrance of the school without looking back. Cloud slowly turn around

shocked at what she said. A sudden flashback occured, the time when he lived in Nibelhiem, the time when

he had only one friend, Tifa. His thought was short lived as someone with emmense power approached.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Sephiroth."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

personal note:

i know the chapter is alittle short, but I thought it would be better to keep the suspense up rather than going into

too much detail. The next chapter is going to be abit long, so it may take awhile before i upload it. Thanks

for the review.


	4. Chapter 4

High School Life for a True Soldier--------chapter 4

by Reoken

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy or its characters

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Sephiroth", the silver hair swordman told Cloud.

"I'm sure you already know why I'm here",he continued.

The rain was pouring and both warriors was soaked and wet. Cloud looked up to Sephiroth

and looked deeply at his eyes. Cloud had an uneasy feeling. He felt deep hatred and bloodthirst

from this being named Sephiroth.

"Not interested in joining the Soldiers"

"You can find someone else", Cloud replied back.

"That isn't an option, Cloud"

"Like hell it isn't, this is my life, you just leave me alone", Cloud yelled back

The silver-haired figure pulls out his sword, which beams brightly throughout the darken sky.

He gets one of his hetchman to throw a huge two-handed sword at Cloud. Cloud grabs the sword

without hesitation and he prepares for battle.

"Cloud, you will understand that I'm above the law and there is nothing you can do about it"

As soon as Sephiroth finished his sentence, he dashed toward Cloud at an incredible speed.

Cloud wasn't prepared for the attack, but managed to parry the attack unscathed. The two swords was

grinding together and sparks started to fly. As the swords meet seperation, Sephiroth's large scale assault

began. The slashes was both deadly accurate and incredibly powerful, however Cloud is no rookie and was

either able to dodge the attacks or parry them.

Cloud was starting to feel confident about the battle, and began to think that the battle might be winnable.

As Sephiroth attacks start to be predictable, Cloud started his counterattacks. Cloud thrust his sword at his opponent,

which was immediately blocked. Soon after the block, Cloud started a rapid sword slashes. Although, Sephiroth was blocking

the attacks, he was slowly lifting up in the air, because the sheer amount of power given with each of Cloud's strikes.

With one might mighty uppercut slash, Sephiroth was completely airbourne, 20 to 30 feet up in the air. Cloud looked up

and in a split second, launched himself to start an aerial assault.

Sephiroth, growing tired of simply fighting defensively, joined in the assault, trading blows with Cloud. The sky was lit up

with the two swords colliding with one another. The fight continued for the next 30 minutes.

As the battle goes on, Cloud was starting to feel fatigued, and his body seems to get heavier by the minute. He looked

up at Sephiroth, who looked just as refreshed when they started fighting. Then it hit Cloud, like a ton of bricks, the difference

between himself and the silver-haired being. Sephiroth was merely toying with him the whole time, and has yet

to even use his true power.

"It seems you finally realise the power difference between you and I"

"Stop this non-sense and join us, Cloud", Sephiroth spoken after a long period of silence.

"I..will...not...join you", Cloud replied

Cloud was out of breath and this fight was starting to take a toll

"I need to end this fight, now", Cloud thought to himself.

"I guess i have no choice but to use this attack", Cloud continued to think.

"This fight is over one way or another", Cloud shouted.

Cloud swung his sword in a spinning motion, and launched himself to the sky. As he reached the limit, he then desended

at an astounding speed, swung his sword over his head and shouted,"BRAVER".

The intensity of the attack cannot be calculated. The attack was explosive leaving nothing but dust around him. All was in

vain, because the attack was blocked! Cloud's shocked face brought an evil grin upon Sephiroth's face.

In one swift attack, Sephiroth broke Cloud's sword and knocked him unconscious. He walked away from Cloud to talk

to one of his men.

"Take him to the Jenova Facility, and inject mako into his body."

"He is now one of us", Sephiroth told his men.

Sephiroth's men didn't hesitate and moved the body over to the facility.

From the distant, a mysterious being with a red cape witnessed the entire event. He looked where they headed and followed them.

The unconscious Cloud started to have flashbacks from the past.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

personal note

i was gonna make this a long chapter, but decided that the flashbacks should be kept for the next chapter.

I need alittle break so i probably won't make the next chapter until next month.

thanks for the great reviews and i will try to make the story more interesting.

if you have any ideas feel free to tell em to me.

also the next chapter should explain more in detail the relationship between cloud and tifa from the past.


End file.
